Sandy, Pitch, and Manny
by Elfera
Summary: On a dark cold night Pitch met his greatest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mostly when I write some fan fiction stories, and such I keep all the facts I made up the same. This time it's only one. And that's the age Sandy was when his other life ended. For we all know that they all died. Which is entertaining to me… don't ask… I don't know. And well Sandy is (obviously) my favorite character. Which is bad for him, because it's something that I do in my fan fictions with my favorite characters. TRADEGY ANGST TOTURE DEATH TORTURE DEATH ANGST TRADEGY FIGHTS DEATH ANGST DEATH, and did I mention, DEATH? So yeah poor Sandy :{( of course it doesn't help that my favorite characters end up having problems. Involving war, being a traitor, and other stuff. Poor my favorite characters. Well on with the show!**

The day Pitch met Sandy was a cold, dark night. Not even a star twinkled. Pitch loved it. He loved all the people shivering in corners. Their fear reached him, and he smiled. Pitch felt invincible. He felt like no one could touch him. Not even the moon. He looked up at the moon. Otherwise known as Manny. When he store up there he saw that something wasn't right. Manny was shining brighter than normal. The rays all leading to one place. Manny's voice reached Pitch's ears. In a taunting manner.

"The days of dark are going to be over soon." Over and over again. Pitch glared up at the moon, then headed to where the rays were beaming. He came upon a beach. The cold dark waves of death roared in his ears. Yet there was something on the beach. Pitch walked towards it to see that it was a child. Most likely five or six.

The child had wild blonde hair. It stuck out in all directions. His eyes were wide open. Unseeing. Which Pitch thought was weird. The irises of the child's eyes were light brown. The child was short, plump, and had short legs. The only thing the child was wearing was a white robe twisting over the body. Looking closer Pitch realized that the child was male. And watching the child for any movement, he could decide that the boy was in fact dead. Making the unseeing eyes make sense.

"You wanted me to see this." Pitch whispered looking up at the moon. "But why? In these times children die all the time." Pitch laughed. "Did you hope that this child would change anything?" He kneeled down, and touched the child's face. He shook his head, and stood up. Brushing the sand that had gotten on his cloak away. He turned, and started to walk away.

"I didn't hope" Manny said. "I know he's going to change everything. Turn around." Pitch did as Manny told him, and his eyes widened. The moon's rays had lifted the dead child. Sand came up from the beach, and surrounded the boy. Then he started to glow. A bright yellow glow. Pitch shielded his eyes. Then cold lifeless eyes of the boy closed.

The child then was gently put down on the sand. Still glowing. Creating the only light to be scene. Except for Manny's light. Pitch watching the child. Trying to fight back the urge he got to walk up, and touch the boy. Then the child's eyes opened. Showing that his eyes were now gold. And not at all lifeless. Pitch stumbled back, and watched as the child moved. No longer dead. The boy slowly stood up. Swaying a little. He then saw Pitch, and stared at him. Then he looked away, and looked at the sand. He looked at the sand with a very perplexed look. Before it turned gold, and shot up from the ground. Both the boy, and Pitch took a few steps back.

Then the child smiled making the sand twist, and turn. And then much to Pitch's surprise the sand morphed. It changed into first a bunny, then a kangaroo, and then a bird. Pitch looked up at the moon. "Who is this?" he asked. Then the sand disappeared. It didn't fall back onto the beach. It literally disappeared.

"Sandy" Manny said. The child jumped, and looked around in wonder. "His name is Sandy." Sandy then saw Pitch looking up at the moon, and did the same. "He's only the first of my guardians." Sandy then shrugged as if the random voice didn't matter.

"Guardian?" Pitch wondered watching the child as he conjured up some more of the golden sand. Pitch knew that he, and these guardians were going to be enemies. "What danger is this boy? All he does is conjure up magic sand."

"Dreamsand" Manny corrected. "The sand creates dreams." Pitch froze. Dreams?

"When do dreams happen?" Pitch asked.

"The same time as your nightmares." Manny said laughing. "Of course he doesn't know of that. Nor is he hearing what I'm saying." Pitch raised an eyebrow at the moon then turned to look back at Sandy. That's when Manny spoke so Sandy could hear. "Good luck my little Sandman."

**Well that was nice. And sort of cute. I love newly made Sandy! I should write more of that. Of course I'm just going to add angst. The next chapter is going to be from the movie. So BEWARE MY PENGUINS! Which are you people who review nicely. You're penguins. And you're MY penguins. Either that are you can be a minion. You know those cute little yellow people. No I got it. REVIEW MY ELVES! :{D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm not doing Sandy's movie death, just yet. I want to kill the other guardians first… that sounded wrong, but oh well. **

**CrazyZebra- I would see that movie.**

**Shizuku-Tsukishima749- Do you like words? Your review (and name) are huge! And thanks for pointing the stuff out. Of course I read it months ago and forgot… and eerie? YES! I'm going to get Sandy's death perfectly!**

**Jokemask18- I believe the chapter is answering your review.**

**TheRangersArrow- Who doesn't love Manny and Sandy? Wait I know, Pitch.**

**Michaela-h-77- Sorry I wrote this on my IPod, and it would not let me put your name. Yay I wrote well! :{D**

**Reclusive-Owl- Sandy will always be adorable! ;{D And Reclusive-Owl wanna be a penguin? Reclusive-Owl gets to be a penguin.**

**BAUvariant- I do tend to make people cry. Including my cousin that one time… Think before you act Elfera! Think before you act!**

**Guest: Isn't it?**

**LinkKirbyMario- Are you a gamer/ and also yep. I wanna Sandy plushie. :{( I don't think they have a young Sandy plushie though… tear.**

**Hategive: I should make myself a medal! Write of the best story Hategive has read so far! :{D You should see a picture I saw. RIGHT IN THE FEELS!**

'Harry birthday to me.' Sandy softly said in his head as he cuddled in a corner for the night. This was Sandy's favorite town, in Russia. Sure some of the older people weren't the kindest, but Sandy loved the children and their dreams. 'I now am thousands of years old.' Sandy sighed softly as he remembered those years. The sandman had seen his home, a small town in Greece, be invaded by Romans. Sandy closed his eyes ready for sleep, but before he could be dead to the world he heard heavy breathing.

Sandy opened his eyes and saw one of the older people, the only one Sandy liked. North.

North loved to give the children presents, and was so full of wonder. The sixty seven year old man stumbled, and Sandy was alarmed to see blood on his shirt.

"I am going to die." North said with a sigh. The man looked up at Manny. "Please" North begged "Let me find a way to give these children presents after my death." With that said North sank to the ground and relaxed. Sandy walked over to the man and watched as his wound disappeared.

Sandy leaned closer to the man and looked into his face, then Sandy jumped back in surprise, and fell. At the same time North leaped up. The man looked down at Sandy.

"Who are you, why are you glowing, and" North leaned in closer. "You're a kid, how come I've never see you before?" Sandy sighed and pointed up at the moon, who had grown brighter, North looked to where Sandy was pointing.

"By grove!" North cried. "The moon!" Sandy's eyes widened as the Mani n Moon spoke.

"North Christmas. I am granting your wish, you'll be able to give the good children all over the world, presents, and you are my second guardian."

**Wow short chapter, eh?**


End file.
